


Impact

by sky_blue_hightops



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Car Accidents, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kinda, Like, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_blue_hightops/pseuds/sky_blue_hightops
Summary: Connor stepped off the curb, one hair pulling lightly at his hair. It was likely the suspect would continue to remain in crowded areas. He didn’t need to rely on his program.Two things happened at once.He stepped further into the road.The light turned green.





	Impact

"This is it, huh?”

Connor took a moment to rescan the apartment’s front door. Their surroundings weren’t unlike the ratty, pigeon-filled apartment they had found the WB200 in - birds littered the stairway railings and the ground, and nearly every horizontal surface was layered thick with dust.

On the record, Hank and Connor were working to unearth deviant squatters and send them to Jericho or one of the other android communities that had popped up. Off the record, they were about to bust down the door of an android suspected in a very high-profile murder case - it seemed not every deviant had assimilated into Markus’s entirely-peaceful movement.

Connor reviewed flashes of the reconstruction -  _continuous, severe physical abuse of the once-obedient household android accumulating over the years - software instability peaking one night as the drunken owner threw curses and kitchen knives - the android deviating and running away until resurfacing when the revolution was over, only to kill the owner with the same knives that had almost killed him those months ago_  - while Connor couldn’t condone the violence, he could certainly understand it.

“Affirmative, Lieutenant. The suspect has been spotted multiple times around this location in the past two weeks. The pattern of footprints suggests this is the exact unit they reside in currently.”

Hank nodded, reaching for his gun. “Behind me,” he muttered. Connor fell back just as Hank kicked the door in, peering over Hank’s shoulder to perform a quick sweep of the front room.

Piles of brush and wood were stacked high in the corners of the room. Sheaths of newspaper rustled under them, the movement caused by a breeze from the open window-

Connor’s focus snapped to the open window. The disruption of the dirt on the sill implied someone had exited out of it approximately three minutes ago.  _The suspect had heard them talking and fled. Enhanced hearing suggests an android - in line with witness reports._

Connor launched himself out of the window without a second thought, ignoring Hank’s exasperated yelling in favor of channeling as much processing power into his reconstruction programs as possible. The white outline of the suspect appeared in his scans instantly, displaying the route they had taken in real-time. He followed the figure down the alleyway and out to the sidewalk of a major road. Cars rushed by at high speeds while several pedestrians littered the sidewalk itself.

He devoted his remaining power to running - by his estimates, he would catch up with the suspect in seven minutes.

A ping from Hank’s phone notified him the lieutenant was on the move, most likely by car. Good, he would need backup to-

The reconstruction glitched out for a second and reappeared - where? Where was it? He skidded to a stop at the street corner, the streetlight yellow. Someone squaked at him, annoyed, but he paid them no mind. He had to find the figure - if they lost the suspect now it could take days to relocate them, if ever.

He blinked several times, restarting the program.

**> > RECONSTURCTION PROGRAM NOT RESPONDING, PLEASE WAIT.**

Frustration sparked in his chest. He fidgeted with the end of his tie for 1.2 seconds. The light flashed to red, just like his LED.

**X PURSUE**

**O WAIT FOR PROGRAM**

He stepped off the curb, one hair pulling lightly at his hair. It was likely the suspect would continue to remain in crowded areas. He didn’t need to rely on his program.

Two things happened at once.

He stepped further into the road.

The light turned green.

The sound of his shell cracking and his internal support system crumpling under the force of the car’s front end came before the pain that erupted on his right side. He tumbled over the car’s windshield blindly, dimly aware of his body hitting the pavement.

**> > INTERNAL STRUCTURES UNSTABLE. RAPID DEPLETION OF THIRIUM SUPPLY. CONTACT CYBERLIFE FOR REPAIRS.**

He raised his hand to examine it, slippery blue coating his fingers and dripping down his wrist.  **CONTACT CYBERLIFE FOR REPAIRS. CONTACT FOR REPAIRS.**

**CONTACT?**

***

When Connor called him directly, Hank didn’t hesitate to pick up the line. “Will you stop running off like that?!” He cursed. “Where are you? Did you find ‘em?”

A long pause.

Hank felt his anger fade slightly. His grip on the steering wheel tightened. “…Connor?”

“Not-” A noise, on the other end, raspy like static. “Not quite successful, Lieutenant.”

“Where are you now?” Hank turned up the volume on the call. The kid’s voice was coming in a little quiet. It unnerved him. He checked the caller ID again. Yep, the call was direct from Connor’s… _brain_ , or whatever. So why was he so quiet?

“…Hank?”

Hank frowned, flicking on his blinker to change lanes. “Yeah, it’s me- I just asked you where you are?” Another pause. “Connor, you gotta talk to me here.”

“Hank, I-” More static rustled loudly, loud enough to make Hank wince and turn the volume back down. “I’m sending you my location. Do you still have the thirium in your trunk?”

The screen nestled in Hank’s dashboard flickered to life, pinpointing an intersection not very far from the one Hank currently sat at. “Yeah, I do! Why-” The call cut out.

Hank cursed and slammed a hand on the steering wheel. And if he tapped on the gas a little more than strictly allowed, so what. This was technically police business.

***

At some point after the car hit him, someone had dragged Connor out of the road and back on the sidewalk. Someone was talking(?) to him, their words quiet and soothing and obviously meant to be a simple distraction.

**> > INVASIVE WOUNDS TO ABDOMEN AND LEGS. MAINTENANCE REQUIRED TO SEAL FRACTURES AND LEAKS.**

The lack of thirium was starting to affect him negatively. He felt…dizzy, his arms and legs numb and difficult to move.

He brush his hand against the largest wound on his side, fingers searching out the source of the leak. The thirium line was already beginning to seal, his self-repair programs taking up most of his energy, but there were so many small leaks he was still losing more thirium than he could afford to.

A voice near him asked about emergency contacts. “No, s'okay, already did that,” he attempted to reassure them, but they only sounded more confused. He didn’t have the energy to explain.

It took Hank 4 minutes and 52 seconds to reach him. “Connor? I have the thirium.” He took in the injured android slumped against the street light pole and cursed. “What happened to you, geez. You with me?”

A weak nod, blue-stained fingers reaching out for him. He knelt beside Connor with a huff, slipping one arm under Connor’s shoulders to support him. Thirium trickled from Connor’s hair line and down his neck, soaking into Hank’s sleeve.

The android relaxed into Hank’s hold, pain visible on his face. “Need- need-”

Hank’s free hand found Connor’s. “Yeah, I know, let’s get you to the car first. Okay? Can I move you?”

Connor nodded, eyes slipping shut. “H- Hank-” He trembled as an exposed wire sparked. “Hurts-”

“It’s gonna hurt a lot more, just for a second. I need you to help me. When I lift you, you gotta hold on as tight as you can, got it?”

Connor squeezed his hand. Hank moved his hands to under the android’s arms before hoisting him to his feet. They stumbled, once, then Connor adjusted so he fell into Hank’s side. He grasped at Hank’s jacket to steady himself, a low whining noise emitting from his mouth.

Hank guided them back to the car, taking most of Connor’s weight. With each step, the android winced or trembled with pain. His balance was severely impacted, and it took all of his effort to not collapse fully against Hank and cause both of them to fall over.

Hank let go of Connor with one hand to open the backseat door, tipping the android into it as gently as he could. “Be right back.”

Connor drifted in and out. The pain of his injuries had faded into a dull throbbing, overtaken by a sick feeling and a shakiness that in humans would be considered shock. He was aware of the trunk slamming shut, of Hank’s hand on his face, of a rough, scratchy blanket being drawn around his shoulders. It smelled strongly of dog hair, but the weight of it helped with the jittery feeling in his chest.

“Hey. Connor. Wake up! You gotta stay awake for me, kid.” He wanted to, he did, but all of his systems were lagging. His processes were sluggish at best, and he could feel it in the way he fumbled to reach for Hank.

The lieutenant must’ve noticed, because he let Connor clutch at his sleeve while he struggled to open the kit of supplies with one hand. He didn’t ask for his hand back. He didn’t shrug Connor off.

Connor gripped his sleeve tighter.

“Hank?”

“Mm?”

“…thank…you.”

Hank gave him a soft, easy smile. “Takin’ care of you’s becoming part of my job description, kiddo.”

Connor returned the smile with taught lips. “Could…say the same for you.”

Hank unearthed some faintly-stained cloths, pressing it to the biggest leaks. “Well then I guess we’re even, huh?” Connor’s eyes drooped shut, but his LED had faded from red to a dim blue, so Hank allowed the kid some rest. “I’ll take us home first, okay?”

No answer. He buckled Connor in and slipped out of the backseat, shaking his head fondly. He could already see how frustrated Connor would be over losing the suspect, but Hank was determined to get someone else with high-enough clearance on the case now. Connor wouldn’t be up for detective work for at least a few days.

Besides, someone had to keep him in one piece.

**Author's Note:**

> im alive in other news school started and ate me. Yay! (this means I will have. even less time to write)


End file.
